Vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) power monitoring is necessary for controlling VCSEL power at particular “eye safety” level. People always package it at the same level of VCSEL and on a main printed circuit board (PCB). Partially reflected light from OE lens is detected by monitoring photo diode(s) thereby giving a real time monitoring signal scaling to the absolute level of VCSEL emitting light. The monitoring signal gives indication of VCSEL power change corresponding to the change of moisture, heat, and other lifetime impact conditions.
However, traditional method always has constrained the flexibility of monitoring position and relative relationship of VCSEL and monitoring diodes. Thus, there is a need to provide a more efficient VCSEL power monitoring structure, and use the structure to realize the same function of standard optical connector at the same time.
Standard optical connector always use direct contacting connection method, to connect two sides fiber end to end, for transmitting light from one side directly to the other. Since this direct contact method has the possibility of getting two fiber surfaces touching each other during connection process, the fiber surfaces are facing potential damage of being scratched. This problem is being solved in this connector invention at the same time.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding the optical connector, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the optical connector, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.